Garras en la Eternidad
by vanesscsb
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocían desde niños, gracias a esto Edward queria a Bella como una hermanita, pero él para ella siempre fue más. Acontecimientos conocidos los separaron, ellos ya se amaban cunado la gripe golpeo. sumida en la trizteza siguio, pero acontecimientos increibles para ella la cambiaron. Vampiros, humanos, y hembras con un olor que volvería loco al mas puro y casto.
1. Prologo

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia que surgió luego de ver una peli interesantísima….**

**Si alguien está leyendo esto y sigue alguna otra historia mía, la razón de que no actualice no es bloqueo, es más bien un amontonamiento de ideas sobre todas las historias y otras nuevas al igual que esta. **

**Prologo **

Una chica delgada con ropa de ejercicio y el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo sonreía mirando su obra maestra, una montaña de nieve de casi dos metros de altura, la nieve era compacta pero para ella era como una nube.

Era una mujer con apariencia de una adolescente de 16 años o menos, su rostro aun conservaba rasgos aniñados, el color de su piel, blanca, como la nieve misma, aunque por su rostro y el tono de voz pareciera una adolescente, ella podría tener más años que el abuelo de algún humano.

Ella se encontraba en Denali, acababa de llegar y ya había arreglado toda su pequeña cabaña. Después de casi cien años buscando a alguien llegaba un momento en el que deberías descansar, y tantas veces llegar al mismo lugar una y otra vez tan solo para darte cuenta de que no importa que tanto caminaras, el mundo era demasiado grande para recorrerlo completo siempre. Y aunque no era de las personas que se dejaban vencer, sabía que era el momento de esperar un poco, descansar el cuerpo.

.

Después de haber jugado en la nieve era el momento de liberar las tensiones en el cuerpo y para ella no había nada mejor para liberarlas que correr, correr como si el diablo te persiguiera.

Sus instintos aumentaban cada vez que corría, la adrenalina se disparaba y la hacía creerse la más rápida del mundo, ella sabía que había animales (y no se refería a esos animales que los humanos cazaban) muy peligrosos y que eran capaces de matarla si ella se dejaba.

Cuando ella era una humana su padre la comprometió con un hombre que tenia la fama de matar a sus esposas, su padre sabia de esos rumores, pero al estar tan en profundo dolor por la muerte de su madre no le importo dejar todo y suicidarse, porque aunque todos dijeran que fue un accidente, su padre tuvo el valor de pedirle perdón por lo que hizo y por lo que iba a hacer, él ya había dicho lo del matrimonio a ella, por lo que al enterarse de la muerte de su padre, supo inmediatamente que el amor que su padre profesaba a madre era tan fuerte que no aceptaba a nadie más adentro. Por un mes ella pensó que su padre era un egoísta, y que la había dejado sola para no tener que cumplir con sus obligaciones como padre, pero tuvieron sentido las acciones de su padre al ver un documento en el que le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer para no tener que casarse con aquel hombre.

En el papel debía de esperar unos meses en la casa. Una noche todo se vino abajo cuando aquel hombre decidió que no esperaría más y que se casaría con ella a las malas, ella no tenía nada que perder y ella comprendía que si él se daba cuenta de eso haría de ella lo que a él le pareciera, ella sabía cuando llegaba ese hombre y maquino un plan.

Escondió todo lo que su padre le dejo de herencia, no importaba dejar a sus sirvientes, porque ellos se fueron cada uno por su lado con una buena recompensa por ser tan buenos mientras la casa y toda la familia de ella estaba en pie.

Llevaba un gran dolor en el corazón, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, después de haber guardado todo en diferentes lados rego licor y gasolina (NA: no sé si en esos tiempos había gasolina, pero tengo entendido que sí; era utilizada para la luz de los faroles) por todos los rincones de la casa, miro los cuadros en las paredes y con un suspiro los roció, al llegar a la puerta de atrás decidió tirar la esclava de su padre en el fuego que comenzó a consumir la casa, era el único recuerdo tangible que podía utilizarse para reconocerla.

Camino con paso decidido hasta el camino al lado del bosque, pero al escuchar el sonido de los cascos de los caballos decidió meterse en el bosque, la oscuridad llegaba, estaba en el crepúsculo pero ella amaba el bosque, los sonidos de los animales y si la muerte llegaba en cualquier momento prefería morir a manos de un animal, a las manos de su prometido. Aunque parecía que no había diferencia.

Se dio cuenta de que la habían visto, o por lo menos sabían que había alguien caminando por los linderos del bosque, agarro su vestido y salió corriendo adentrándose en el bosque.

Después de unos minutos la oscuridad reinaba en el bosque, se detuvo un momento y no escucho nada, eso era extraño los animales sólo se silenciaban cuando sentían el peligro. Su corazón se acelero al saber que se encontraba en peligro. Escucho un ruido, al dar la vuelta no vio nada, estaba cerca de un claro en donde alumbraba la luna, camino mirando hacia todos lados. No veía nada y necesitaba saber hacia dónde ir, su padre le había enseñado como saber los puntos mediante las estrellas cuando era de noche, pero el ruido de sus oídos no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Llego al claro y vio a un hombre en el centro de este, dio un paso adelante y ella uno atrás, pero no se esperaba el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, antes de caer en la inconsciencia escucho un gruñido y como chocaban dos piedras.

_Oh, ya despertaste que alegría _―dijo el hombre que estaba en el claro, la miraba desde arriba, él se acerco demasiado a su rostro y su olor la aturdió unos segundos, pero volvió en sí, se llevo una mano a la nuca en donde un dolor la incomodaba

_Mírame _― cuando el volvió a hablar se movió un poco, vio a una chica de pelo rojo fuego mirándole con ira reprimida ― _oh, veo que quieres conocer a mi novia, ella es Vicky, mi pareja, y parece que no le gusta demasiado que tenga tanta atención en ti _― sonrió jovial y la miro de los pies a la cabeza

_¿Qué eres? –_ preguntó sin perder de vista a la chica que se sorprendió pero cambio el rostro de manera rápida

_Ha, ha, ha, es tan extraña esta criatura – _dijo riéndose fuertemente_ – los demás me preguntan quién eres, que quieres. Pero jamás me habían hecho esa pregunta tan directa _

De un momento a otro estaba de pie y él le miraba con los ojos negros como el carbón, minutos antes estaban ¿rojos?, sonrió y Vicky la miro raro, ella pensaba que a esos seres, porque estaba segura de que no eran humanos, les parecía extraño que ella no llorara o algo por el estilo, pero ellos no sabían que todo lo que en realidad importaba ya no existía: su madre murió, su padre se suicido, el amor de su vida había muerto por la gripe, no conoció nunca a la familia de su padre, y por parte de madre no tuvo familia aparte de sus abuelos que murieron cuando ella era pequeña

_No pareces asustada_ – esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos – _diría que hasta te da igual _

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y no sintió nada, el solo ver esos ojos rojos le recordaba tanto la sangre de la vez que su padre…

_¡Acabala! – _Grito Vicky mirándola mal_ – mátala de una vez _

El aire frio la golpeo y miro por debajo de sus pies, ese hombre la tenia sostenida solo por sus brazos y debajo de sus pies había agua. En un acantilado era en donde iba a morir, la verdad le causo curiosidad saber de dónde salió esa pareja ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué a ella?, y aunque lo aceptaba y de cierta forma estaba agradecida, no comprendía, inclino la cabeza a un lado y el hombre sonrió.

_Aunque no eres el mejor olor_ – dijo degustando el aire como si fuera alguna comida – _eres bastante apetecible, y ya que parece ser que te interesa saber. Te diré que yo soy un vampiro y mi novia también_ – soltó una estruendosa carcajada al ver que ella no decía nada ni mostraba alteración en su rostro o cualquier parte del cuerpo – _eres realmente extraña humana, ni siquiera se altera tu delicado corazón. Pero tengo demasiada hambre_

En un rápido movimiento la sostuvo en cerca de su rostro y la mordió en el cuello. El dolor fue insoportable al comienzo, pero después el adormecimiento en el cuerpo fue tal que hizo que se relajara hasta sentir cuando él la soltó y dejo que callera al mar. Su último pensamiento fue:

"_Te amo Edward_"

.

.

.

**Sé que no da mucha información pero estará cargadita. Ya comencé el 1 capitulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Un Besso**

**Vaness**


	2. Chapter s 1 & 2

_He aquí dos capítulos de seguidos._

_Vuelvo a decir si alguien lee esta historia y ha leído otra mia, no se preocupen algún día llegara el final, odio a los escritores que dejan algo a medias y sin final. Aunque me demore lo terminare un beso_

**Cap. 1**

BPoV

El corazón me latía desenfrenado, nunca había sentido tanto placer en correr. Siempre que corría mis pensamientos se perdían entre este mundo y el otro, ellos no existían, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, pero no por eso me tenía que controlar al estar en un bosque tan grande como este, en el que ningún humano viene por la cantidad de nieve y el frio, eso era lo bueno de Denali, seguí corriendo sin rumbo, sería mejor decir que brincando, los arboles eran mi debilidad y nunca cambiaria eso. Solté una carcajada y aterrice en tierra firme, sería bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio corriendo a pie normal como un humano.

Tendría que salir al pueblo a comprar la comida y aunque no me gustase estar con esos humanos que se dejaban embrujar por mi o por lo que sea tenía que hacerlo al menos que me volviera vegetariana y eso no lo creo.

Todavía faltaban mas de 5km para llegara a mi casa así que…

…

_Mierda_ – susurre bajo mi aliento al percibir el olor de un vampiro, eso era peligroso, analice todo a mí alrededor, el movimiento, la brisa, el olor. Seguí caminando para alejarme lo antes posible mirando alrededor, y entonces los oí venían varios y corrían. De un salto me subí al árbol más cercano, mis movimientos y al momento de pisar, eran si me lo proponía, indetectables ante los vampiros. Me quede quieta y aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada para ocultar mi olor me alegraba que no fuera un olor apetitoso para los vampiros, aunque siempre estaba lo de la curiosidad malsana que tenían con lo que desconocían.

_Eso fue trampa_ – grito un hombre, la voz era atronadora, calme mi corazón que hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que parecía querer salir de mi pecho. Desde mi posición vi a dos, eran rubias naturales, las dos vestían vestidos de verano ¿es enserio? ¿Vestidos con este frio? "y acaso a ellos les da frio" mierda no sé ni porque estoy mirando sus vestidos, eso no me importa ¿de cuándo acá me importa la moda? Sacudí la cabeza.

Las dos rubias detuvieron un poco la marcha y llegaron estar cinco arboles mas allá de donde me encontraba, eso eran como 20mtrs. Sonrieron viendo a una chica bajita con facciones hermosas al igual que ellas, pero esta pelinegra parecía más un duende y también era pequeña, sonreí "quita esa sonrisa de tu cara" me reprendió la conciencia que rara vez aparece por no decir que era la primera vez que la veía o más bien escuchaba. El caminar de todos los vampiros era elegante, pero esta tenía un baile al momento de caminar. Detrás venia el muchacho, era grande, muy grande a decir verdad, este tenía el cabello negro en rizos y unos hoyuelos en las mejillas muy graciosos, parecía un niño travieso. Fruncí el ceño ante mis pensamientos.

Ahora que dejaba de pensar en lo que usaban o como eran me di cuenta de que eran demasiados para estar juntos, por lo general los vampiros son muy territoriales y solo aceptan a su pareja, incluso en ocasiones eran tres, pero nunca había visto a tantos, este clan era grande.

Regrese al presente y me di cuenta que había otro vampiro, este estaba dos metros delante de mí, no le vi el rostro por pensar en… no importa. Vi a las rubias aun a 20mtrs y a los otros dos a 10mtrs, los cuatro miraban al de cabello cobrizo. Cobrizo, tan parecido al de _él_.

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo, últimamente pensaba mucho en el pasado. Que esperaban ¿Por qué no se iban? Acaso me detectaron, pero eso no lo creo, mi corazón aunque aun late, ellos no saben a qué distancia me encuentro, mire los ojos de las rubias y me di cuenta de que no eran rojos ¿eran dorados? Mire los de los pelinegros y también eran dorados ¿serian _"vegetarianos"_? Y yo no hace mucho pensando en si me volvería vegetariana solo por amar…

_Edward ¿Qué pasa?_ – esa voz me saco de mis pensamiento ¿Edward? Mire a la chica pelinegra, parece que fue ella quien hablo todos la estaban mirando – _camina Edward_ – dio un paso para acercarse, pero él levanto una mano

_Quédate donde estas_ – me tape la boca con una mano, la voz era tan hermosamente aterciopelada, tan parecida, mi pecho se contrajo ante el dolor del recuerdo. Una imagen apareció ante mis ojos, los Vulturis sentados en sus tronos y un hombre de aspecto joven con los ojos de un tono dorado, por mis recuerdos sabia quien era ese, Carlisle Cullen el hombre que he estado buscando por un siglo, o bueno, casi – _el olor_ – volvió a hablar Edward

_¿Qué?_ – pregunto una rubia dando un paso adelante, mirándola atentamente su rostro es muy lindo, totalmente despampanante a decir verdad

_No se muevan_ – gruño Edward, no quería saber, no quería escuchar, me estaba haciendo mal estar aquí. Verlo, no saber… esto era realmente malo para mi, dentro de poco comenzaría a hiperventilar si no me calmaba

_¿Qué mierda te pasa?_ – gruño el armario, digo, el pelinegro dando dos pasos, la voz de él fue la que escuche primero

_Que se queden quietos_ – grito Edward todos abrieron los ojos como platos, incluyéndome, a pesar de haber sido un grito sonó increíble, como si cantara a voz de grito, tan afinado - _¿No sienten el olor? _

¡¿Qué?! Grite mentalmente al escuchar eso, no podía estar hablando enserio

_¿Acaso quedaste falto?_ – pregunto la pelinegra sonriendo, pero a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia, sin importar que tan "vegetarianos" estos fueran

_No es eso_ – gruño frustrado – _escuchen bien, oigo un latido_ – todos se quedaron quietos escuchando y mi corazón salto un latido para componerse un segundo después

_Solo es un animal_ – dijo la rubia que hablo ahorita, ya me cayó mal

_Pero huele a humano Tanya _– con que se llamaba Tanya, y mi olor tenia de humano todavía, eso era relativamente bueno, creo.

_Aquí no hay humanos Eddy_ - Qué nombre tan ridículo, cada vez me caía peor la rubiecita esa

_Vamos ya Eddy_ – dijo el grandulón burlándose – _quiero una carrera, pero te quedas atrás_ – sonrió mirando a las chicas – _por favor chicas ustedes adelante, que él es un tramposo_

Parecía que ya se querían olvidar del olor y eso de alguna manera no me gusto. Edward sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia todos lados los demás le llamaron y movieron su cuerpo para correr, el dio un paso al momento en que los demás daban la vuelta en un sendero o algo parecido, no lo había visto antes.

.

Mire la espalda de Edward a unos metros, yo estaba de pie mirando al que probablemente no sería la persona que yo estaba buscando pero no sabía lo que hacía; ni siquiera me di cuenta el momento en el que me baje del árbol, solo sabía que estaba atrás de él; los otros ya se habían ido, podía escuchar sus pisadas o por lo menos las más ruidosas

_Edward_ – susurre tan bajo que pareció que no lo dije en verdad, pero el cuerpo de él se tenso. Dio la vuelta rápido y me miro con esos ojos hermosamente dorados abiertos de par en par.

Era él, lo sabía, por eso me arriesgue, pero algo dentro de mí, más fuerte que yo, me hizo correr, no a su encuentro sino en dirección contraria.

**Cap. 2**

Lo sentí perseguirme, eso no era lo que yo quería. No sé en qué momento se me habrá ocurrido bajar y llamarle, pero algo que nos caracterizaba a las de nuestra especie era la velocidad concedida para escapar de nuestros predadores.

Al contrario de lo que había creído, él seguía persiguiéndome, casi pisándome los talones, no me gustaba esta sensación de presa a la que yo misma me había sometido. Por tierra no lograría escapar eso era obvio al ver que ya llevábamos 20 minutos en esta y se me acababan las opciones sin llevarlo a la cabaña.

De un salto termine en la copa de un árbol mire un segundo y supe que ya estaba pensando en subir, de un solo impulso termine 7 árboles más lejos, no tenía tiempo para estar mirando si estaba cerca o no pero sabía que de esta manera lo pasaría. Ya comenzaba a cansarme, y el pareció saberlo porque bajo a tierra y siguió detrás, cada vez más cerca; él era de verdad rápido, escuche unas pisadas y sabia que no eran de él, estas eran más ruidosas y venían de diferentes direcciones, pase 10 árboles más de un solo salto y comprendí o más bien entendí que no tenía salida teniendo 11 vampiros dirigiéndose hasta nosotros en un círculo, nos tenían rodeados aunque solo a mi era lo que querían.

Respiraba con dificultad, era pesada en extremis y sabía que hoy dormiría 8 horas si salía viva de aquí. Llene mis pulmones de aire para calmar mi respiración, al hacerlo probé varios olores, nunca había visto un clan tan grande, menos si era para cazar. Edward todavía venia un poco más lejos de lo que uno que se acercaba al árbol, ellos sabían en donde estaba pero no me veían. Crearon un perímetro de 300 metros o por lo menos 6 de ellos lo hicieron, los demás se acercaron más, a esos los vi con claridad eran el pelinegro, otro de cabello castaño oscuro y de piel un poco más oscura que la mía, la tal Tanya, la pelinegra, una rubia aun más hermosa que Tanya, y Edward que venía detrás de mí. Todo eso lo vi en unos cuantos segundos cuando sentí el golpe.

Habían derribado el árbol haciendo que saltara, caí de golpe en la nieve haciéndola volar, escuche las consecuencias de la tumbada del árbol, otros seis cayeron como las fichas de dómino.

Mire al frente y todos me miraban de arriba a abajo, unos con el ceño fruncido y otros con sorpresa. Mi posición era normal con los brazos a cada lado colgando, las piernas un poco separadas. La rubia llamada Tanya se movió y me quede mirándola, ya Edward estaba quieto detrás de mí, eso al parecer creyeron que me distraería porque sentí la brisa del vampiro castaño, lo esquivé pero al separar uno de mis brazos él lo atrapo

_¡No!_ – gritó la pelinegra, pero ya era muy tarde, al sentir el agarre lance un zarpazo y sentí como me soltaba seguido de un gemido de dolor. Sabía que le dolía cuando lo vi directamente a los ojos, mis uñas eran un arma letal para ellos y parecían no saberlo.

La tensión subió y escuche varios gruñidos, ahora si me había metido en graves problemas.

_No_ – dijo el vampiro que se encontraba agarrándose la muñeca izquierda, arrodillado mirándome con cara de disculpa, relajado aun sintiendo el dolor. Todos se quedaron en silencio al escucharlo, no sabía qué cara debían de tener pero yo me encontraba agazapada retándolo con la mirada.

Lentamente me enderece, él se quedo quieto mirándome maravillado, fruncí el ceño ante eso – _sé lo que eres, καρπού_* - Lo mire sorprendida, ya nadie sabía lo que nosotras éramos. Y los que sabían querían acabar con nosotras o Vivian a las faldas de él* – _es un honor, nunca había tenido a una de ustedes tan cerca, creí que se habían…_

No termino de hablar y eso me molesto, gruñí aun estando derecha, levanto las manos a modo de disculpa. Di un paso para irme y todos se lanzaron a mí sin haber escuchado las palabras del vampiro castaño.

Salte hacia atrás al sentir a Edward acercarse. No sabía si era mi Edward pero no me podía confiar, algo me instaba a querer alejarme de él. Me sorprendió verlo agazapado delante de mí, protegiéndome y gruñendo a los demás.

Todos se detuvieron al verlo así

_Déjenlo _– hablo el vampiro herido. Tanya gruño un improperio que hizo que Edward la gruñera especialmente a ella. Sorprendida dio un paso adelante – _no te acerques a él Tanya _– volvió a hablar el mismo vampiro cuando escucho a Edward gruñir de nuevo y más fuerte – _no aceptara que nadie se acerque a ella _– mire la espalda de Edward y como si fuera un llamado él giro la cabeza, y sus ojos… antes dorados ahora eran de un negro tan obscuro que en vez de alejarme me hizo dar un paso al frente. Algo me jalaba hacia él, ya no notaba la tirantez de querer huir

_Váyanse _– gruño al tiempo que giraba su cabeza y miraba a todos ellos con dolor

_Edward, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres que te dejemos con ella? _– hablo la pelinegra mirándome pero yo no podía despegar la mirada de la espalda de él.

_Aléjate, Alice _– dio un paso atrás, luego otro y otro más. Se detuvo después de 8 pasos que lo dejaron a 2 metros de mí. Un gemido me hizo mirar al hombre que me reconocía, se agarraba la muñeca mirándome a mí y a Edward intercaladamente, en sus ojos se notaba la fascinación. – _necesito que se vayan _

_No te dejaremos solo con esa cosa _– gruñí ante el comentario de Tanya

_Solo es una niña _– dijo el pelinegro musculoso – _no parece de más de 17 años. Edward se sabe cuidar perfectamente _

_Esa cosa de niña no tiene nada, no vez como le dejo la mano a Eleazar –_ gruño al terminar de hablar

_Tanya cálmate –_ hablo Eleazar, cada vez sabia mas nombres de ellos, Tanya bufo pero acato la orden –_ necesitamos dejarlos solos _

_¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ – pregunto, incredulidad se reflejaba en su tono 

_Él sabe lo que ella es, ella está en celo – _hablo la otra rubia mirándome intensamente, trataba de asustarme con la mirada. – _Vamos Emmet _– dio media vuelta y se fue seguida del pelinegro quien me sonrió mostrándome sus hoyuelos antes de irse.

Ella está en celo…

Ella está en celo…

Una vez comprendido el punto las chicas jadearon mirándome confundidas. Las mire mientras me enderezaba, no me di cuenta cuando me agazape pero al hacerlo Edward en un segundo estaba delante de mí…

.

.


End file.
